


221b - Come as you are

by Anarion



Series: Inevitable Outcome [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consent given later, Dubious Consent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, References to Drugs, See: Drugs, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: Sherlock groaned.We all know there is an infinite amount of ways these two could end up together. This is where I collect a few of them.





	221b - Come as you are

Sherlock groaned.

“John?”

He blindly groped around until his hand landed on a warm body. John’s thigh. John’s very naked thigh, as Sherlock’s brain helpfully piped up.

John yelped and jerked upright. Then he groaned and immediately fell back.

“Sherlock?”

“Mh…”

“Oh God, my head. Did someone drug us?”

“I think that might have been me.”

“What? Why?”

“I had a good reason.” Sherlock’s fingers twitched and flickered over John’s skin.

“Course you had… Wait. I am naked.”

“Astute observation, my dear Watson.”

“You seem up to your usual form though…”

John slowly sat up and blinked at Sherlock.

“Wait. You are naked too.”

“Astute o…”

“Shut it, Sherlock. Why are we both naked?”

“Sex is so much easier this way.”

“Hold up, we had sex? _Of course_ we had sex. And I don’t remember any of it.”

Sherlock cringed until John flopped back onto the bed and groaned, “What a waste.”

A few minutes later he sighed. “You couldn’t just have asked?”

“Well, you’re telling everybody you’re not gay, whether they want to know or not.”

John was quiet for a few moments, then he sighed. “I’m not. I was never interested in a man before you.”

40 minutes later Sherlock sauntered towards the shower, followed by a thoroughly satisfied Dr John H. Watson, not gay, but apparently very bi.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently writing 'friends to lovers' and dubious consent is my new kink. :D  
> [I don't know what's going on here either, who wrote this thing????]


End file.
